The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPOR005’. Portulaca line ‘SAKPOR005’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2006 between the female Portulaca line ‘Mo04-19A-V2’, an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line having a white flower color and bushy growth habit and the male Portulaca line ‘Ma01-3A-1B1’, an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line with a gold flower color and bushy growth habit.
In August 2006, the female parent line ‘Mo04-19A-V2’ and male parent line ‘Ma01-3A-1B1’ were crossed and F1 seeds were obtained. In May 2007, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with pink and lemon colored flowers with a bushy plant habit. The plants were evaluated and plant line ‘K2008-107’ was selected for its lemon yellow flower color, flower blooming period from spring to fall and vigorous plant growth habit. In May 2008, line ‘K2008-107’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated. In August 2008, line ‘K2008-107’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. Line ‘K2008-107’ was propagated and cultivated again in May 2009, May 2010 and May 2011 to reconfirm the stability of the line. Line ‘K2008-107’ was subsequently named ‘SAKPOR005’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.